


Don't want no short dick man

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Fleur/Anyone,





	Don't want no short dick man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_**Holiday Gift for[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=emmagrant01)[ **emmagrant01**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emmagrant01/)** _

**A/N** : Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=canadianophelia)[**canadianophelia**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/canadianophelia/) for the French! <3 

The request was Fleur/Anyone, the song prompt was _Short Dick Man_ by 20 Fingers, and the rating was any.  
 

* * *

  
_Don't want no short dick man_  
Don't want no short dick man  
Don't want no short dick man  
Don't want no short dick man 

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't want, don't want, don't want, don't want_

_Don't want no short dick man  
Don't want no short dick man_

_Iny weeny teeny weeny  
Shriveled little short dick man_  
  
Harry walked slowly down the empty corridor, enjoying the tranquility of the castle late at night, happy to be away from the rest of the school. He was tired of _Potter Stinks_ buttons, Malfoy's childish taunts, and stupid Ron bloody Weasley ignoring him all day.  
  
Lost in his troubled thoughts, he startled easily when a voice sliced through the quiet.  
  
"You are vairy 'andsome."  
  
Harry followed the sound of the distinct voice of Fleur Delacour to the nearest classroom door. The door was open enough for Harry to peer inside. Confident that he wouldn't be seen while wearing his invisibility cloak, he leaned in closer.  
  
Inside the classroom was Fleur and Cedric Diggory locked together in a passionate embrace. Harry had a quick internal battle on whether to stay and watch or walk away and pretend that he hadn't seen anything.  
  
He knew it wasn't right, but this was just too good to turn away from.  
  
Fleur, looking incredible with flushed cheeks and kiss bruised lips, broke away from Cedric and smiled provocatively.  
  
Harry watched in awe as Fleur grabbed Cedric by the wrist and led his hand to her breast.  
  
Cedric looked as surprised as Harry.  
  
"F-Fl-Fleur…" Cedric stammered, looking around the empty classroom. "F-Filch might be a-around."  
  
"I do not care," Fleur responded, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Watching his fellow Triwizard champions groping and pawing at each other, made Harry lightheaded and his legs wobbly. And he couldn't help but notice that his trousers felt a bit snug around the groin area.  
  
"What? What is zis?" Fleur exclaimed, shoving Cedric so that he stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"I-I-I… What's the problem?" asked Cedric who was obviously baffled by the turn of events.  
  
Boldly, Fleur grabbed Cedric by the waistband of his trousers with one hand, thrusting her other hand down the front.  
  
"Fleur!" Cedric gasped, his eyes wide shock.  
  
"Zis! What is zis?"  
  
"Er… it's…"  
  
"But you are so 'andsome! And zis! Zis is ze dick of a little boy!"  
  
Harry bit his lower lip, stifling something between a gasp and a chuckle. This was very interesting. _Very_ interesting!  
  
Looking utterly mortified, Cedric fumbled with the clasps on his robes.  
  
"I have to go," Cedric said quickly, turning and banging into a desk as he hurried towards the door.  
  
Harry moved out of the way, allowing Cedric to rush past him. He waited for Fleur to follow. After a few minutes, Harry's curiosity got the best of him and he hugged the wall, cautiously craning his neck through the doorway.  
  
He was sure that he had to be dreaming… or dead. That's it – he died and went to heaven.  
  
Fleur, her long, blonde hair hanging luxuriously down her back, was leaning back against a desk with a thin, pale arm shoved into her silk robes, obviously pleasuring herself.  
  
 _Oh, god_ … She was moaning.  
  
Fleur's words rang in his head - _'Little boy.'_ She had called both him and Cedric _little boys_ in the same pompous tone.  
  
Cupping the bulge underneath his robes, he felt a rush of pride… and an unexpected feeling of bravery.  
  
Checking that the invisibility cloak completely covered him, Harry slinked into the room.  
  
As Harry drew closer, he could smell the flowery, sweet scent of Fleur's intoxicating perfume. Daringly, Harry moved until he was close enough to see the delicate blonde eyelashes adorning her eyes that were now closed tight.  
  
The room was silent except for the sounds of the sultry moans escaping from her rosy lips that were formed in a perfect small 'o.'  
  
He was so hard he couldn't think straight. He didn't realize he was breathing heavy until Fleur's eyes shot open. Ripping her hand from her robes, she glanced around nervously.  
  
"Est-ce que quelqu'un est là?" she whispered.  
  
 _Fuck, she knows I'm here! Fuck, if she keeps talking like that I'm going to come right now!_  
  
Fleur took a few steps forward, her eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Is someone zair?" she repeated.  
  
 _'Little boy…'_  
  
Harry stepped behind her. Dropping his voice, he whispered huskily, "Don't be afraid."  
  
"Who is zair? Cedric?"  
  
Harry reached his hands out from under the cloak and gripped her hips. "You look like you could use some help."  
  
"Oh…" she said quietly.  
  
She didn't move. She didn't try to get away. She didn't even turn around to see who it was!  
  
Harry yanked her back against him.  
  
"Oh!" she repeated, wiggling her hips against his erection. "Oui."  
  
Her arm twisted behind her back and she began to rub his erection. "Pas si petit! No, not Cedric. Zis is nice."  
  
Harry groaned, pushing his hips forward into her hand.  
  
She removed her hand and he squashed the urge to whimper at the loss of contact.  
  
"We cannot fuck. If I don't know who zis is," she said bluntly. "But you can 'elp."  
  
She took his hand and he prayed that she couldn't feel it shaking.  
  
Harry held his breath as she slipped their hands between the slit in her robes, under her knickers and - _Oh, god_ \- she pushed his fingers into a warm wetness that was nothing like he had ever felt before.  
  
And he had no idea what to do.  
  
One of Fleur's fingers slithered passed his and she began to slowly and gently massage herself.  
  
"Right 'ere. I like eet like zis," she said throatily.  
  
When she moved her hand away, Harry began to mimic her actions, grinning with satisfaction when her breathing quickened.  
  
Instinctively, Harry's other hand sought out her breast, exploring her nipples, rubbing them through the thin, silky fabric of her robes.  
  
"Vairy nice…" she purred.  
  
Harry was in total agreement. The head of his cock was nestled very nicely between the cheeks of her arse. Her squirming causing jolts of pleasure straight through his groin.  
  
Not sure what was happening, Harry froze when Fleur began murmuring something in French, throwing her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
"Do not stop!" she ordered.  
  
Harry realized a brief second before it happened that Fleur was going to come. He wanted to study it – memorize it. But just the thought of it pushed him over the edge and electric sparks shot from his spine into his balls and out through his cock, filling his pants with a sticky wetness.  
  
The world turned upright again and Harry realized the strangeness of the situation. Fear gripped him and he wanted to flee. Wanted to run from the beautiful foreign girl who would surely be appalled if she found out who had just made her come undone under his hands.  
  
Fleur stepped away, straightening her robes. Harry took the opportunity to move towards the door, hoping she didn't ask him any questions.  
  
He was about to step over the threshold when she called out.  
  
"I am glad to see zat not all the boys 'ere at 'Ogwarts are _little boys_."  
  
Smiling smugly to himself, Harry straightened his shoulders and walked out the door.  
  
He couldn't wait to get back to Gryffindor tower and tell… For a fleeting moment, he forgot that he wasn't speaking to Ron. Not that he would believe him.  
  
Who would?  



End file.
